A Dream Of the Heart
by Okami
Summary: Takes place just after the Knights are summoned for the second time...Fuu must face a challenge and her true feelings for Ferio. Please R/R (good or bad welcome....I guess I just need some attention... ^_^;)
1. Part One

Fuu tossed and turned in her bed, trying to fall asleep. Every night had been this restless since   
she and her best friends had returned from Cephiro. She hadn't seen Hikaru or Umi since that day. She   
missed them terribly, but she knew it wouldn't be long before they could see each other again. Three 

more days, and she'd be meeting them again at Tokyo Tower, where it had all began. 

Fuu sat up and brushed tears from her face.   
"Emeraude....Zagato..." She whispered, her heart heavy with sorrow. It had all seemed like a very   
vivid bad dream, but speaking to Hikaru and Umi over the phone proved to Fuu that she hadn't been 

the only one "dreaming".   
It all really happened.... She thought, getting out of bed and stepping over to her window, where the   
moon shone it's silvery light into the dark room. Fuu gazed out at the city lights beyond her quiet 

neighborhood and closed her eyes. 

"Ferio...." She whispered tearfully. She suddenly covered her eyes with her hands, crying softly. 

Ferio gazed out the window of the castle, watching theviolent storm crashing outside.   
I wonder what will happen now, He thought, his gaze steady, but worried. Cephiro has never seen a   
time like this. Absently, he reached up and touched the gold ring he wore in his left ear. The one that   
he'd given to Fuu....the one that had returned to him after that last battle, when he lost his only sister 

and Fuu had vanished to her own world, along with the other two Magic Knights. 

Ferio removed the ring from his ear and gazed down at it as he held it in his palm. He wondered if   
he would ever see her again. Every night, he'd prayed to God for her safety....that she was well in her   
own world. He also prayed that God would somehow erase her memory of what had happened   
here...that she would forget all about Cephiro....and that she would forget him as well. It hurt him to   
think that she might never think of him again, but he knew it would save her the heartache, and that was   
what he wanted. But, still, in his heart, he missed her deeply. Some nights, Ferio was startled out of an   
uneasy sleep, thinking he had heard her soft voice call his name. He would dash out of his room and   
search for her, only to realize his wish to see her again was so strong, he'd only imagined hearing her   
voice. Those nights were the worst for him, and there was hardly a night that went by when he didn't 

think of her. 

Ferio sighed and closed his eyes, clutching the ring tightly in his fist. "Fuu..."   


Three days went by slowly, and as each one passed, Fuu grew more and more restless. She   
couldn't explain it, but she could barely wait for Friday to come and for school to be over so she could   
meet Hikaru and Umi at Tokyo Tower again. Each day as she walked to school, her gaze was drawn to 

the Tower. 

Fuu's mother and father and her older sister, Kuu, noticed her strange behavior. They worried and   
discussed their concerns in hushed voices when Fuu was in another room. Even though she knew why   
they were worried, Fuu knew she couldn't tell them what was troubling her. She tried her best to smile   
and act like her normal self, but she just couldn't keep the sadness from her eyes or the distracted tone 

from her voice.   
I'm sorry, Mom...Dad....Kuu... She thought with a sigh as she left the house Friday morning. But I just 

can't tell you...   
"Fuu-san!"   
Fuu turned at the sound of her sister's voice.   
"Kuu?"   


Her older sister caught up to her breathlessly. She smiled warmly. "I'll walk with you a little, okay?"   
After a few moments of walking silently, Kuu glanced at her younger sister. Fuu seemed to be a million   
miles away, her normally sparkling emerald eyes dark and solemn. Kuu cleared her throat and tossed 

her long brown her over one shoulder.   
"Fuu..."   
Fuu looked at her sister, slightly startled.   
"Fuu...what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately at all."   
Fuu frowned and lowered her eyes.   
Kuu continued, looking concerned. "You try so hard to hide the way you feel, that I know it must be 

something serious." 

Fuu remained silent. Kuu put a hand on her shoulder gently, causing her to look up.   
"Do you have someone to talk to?" Kuu asked with a soft smile. " If you can share your troubles with 

someone, then you can work through them together."   
Fuu blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Yes....that's true..."   
Kuu smiled again. "So you're meeting them today?"   
Fuu nodded. "Yes...at Tokyo Tower...."   
Kuu's face lit up. "Tokyo Tower? The pastries there are great!"   
Fuu flushed. "I-I'll buy some for you then."   
Kuu grinned cheerfully. "Thank you, Fuu-san!" She turned with a wave and started off in the direction 

of the high school. Fuu's smile faded as she watched her sister disappear. 

"Tokyo Tower..."   
Everything looked so different somehow, even though nothing had really changed. Tokyo Tower was   
still the same, but the three girls who gazed silently down from it's windows would never be the same 

again. They stood together in silence, each thinking the same thought.   
"I have dreams at night," Hikaru began quietly. "Of Cephiro....of Princess Emeraude and Zagato....of 

the Mashin...."   
Umi and Fuu bowed their heads.   
"I can't even play RPG's anymore," Umi said softly. "It feels too real now."   
Fuu nodded. "And yet, it all seems as if it were a dream...." She felt a sting in her chest as she thought   
of Ferio's ring.   
Hikaru looked at her friends with a fiery gaze.   
"I want to go back to Cephiro!" She said suddenly. Neither Fuu or Umi was surprised.   
"Me, too." Said Umi.   
"So do I." Fuu added. 

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light........ 

Ferio awoke with a start. He sat up, suddenly wide awake, wondering what it was that woke   
him. At that moment, there was an urgent knock at his door.   
"Prince!"   
"Clef?" Ferio hurried to the door and opened it. As soon as he saw the expression on the little   
sorcerer's face, his heart jumped in his chest.   
"The Magic Knights," He said immediately. "They have returned?"   
Clef was momentarily startled, then nodded.   
"Y- yes. We must go and greet them."   


As the Prince and the sorcerer hurried down the corridor, Ferio frowned suddenly and looked at Clef.   
"Do you know who summoned them?"   
Clef shook his head. "That doesn't matter for now," He looked up at Ferio. "Cephiro needs them again."   
Ferio gazed down the hall. 

Fuu..... 

Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru were soon in the castle, where they were happily reunited with Presea and   
Mokona. As soon as Fuu had realized they were once again back in Cephiro, she'd been flushed and her   
heart had been pounding. Though she never would have admitted it, only one thing was on her mind.   
Ferio....   
Clef was the next to greet them. Ferio stayed behind for a moment, unseen in the shadows of the   
doorway. From there, he watched as Clef approached the Magic Knights.   
"Fuu..." He whispered as the blonde girl came into his view. His cheeks grew slightly pink and his heart   
thumped. She looked a little different since he'd last seen her. A bit thinner, but....there was something   
else. There was something about her eyes that hadn't been there before. Ferio looked from Fuu to   
Hikaru and then to Umi. Each girl had the same sad shadow in her eyes. They were all such cheerful   
girls when he'd last seen them. Before......   
He sighed and stepped out of his hiding place. Hikaru was the first to notice him.   
"Ferio!" She cried excitedly, running over to him, Umi right behind her. Fuu stood still for a moment,   
surprised, then blushed and followed her friends.   
Ferio smiled. "Hikaru.....Umi...." He greeted them. Then he turned to Fuu and his eyes softened.   
"Fuu."   
Fuu blushed again, her heart pounding. "Ferio...."   
Hikaru looked from Ferio to Fuu and then back again, puzzled. Umi grinned knowingly, then looked at   
Ferio.   
"Ferio..." She began. He turned his golden eyes in her direction.   
A little reluctantly, Umi noted with a suppressed giggle.   
"Ferio, what's with that outfit?" She asked.   
Ferio looked down at the regal gold and white uniform he wore, fanning the matching cloak out behind   
him.   
"What's wrong with it?"   
Umi shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with it, it's just that...." She frowned, searching for the   
right word. Behind her, Hikaru brightened.   
"You look just like a prince from a story!" The shorter girl exclaimed. Umi clapped her hands.   
"Yeah! That's what I was going to say! Like a prince."   
Ferio's eyes darkened slightly. Fuu stepped forward a bit. "Ferio?"   
Ferio looked up at the three girls.   
"Magic Knights," He began, his tone suddenly changing, becoming more serious. "I want to offer you   
my gratitude for what you have done." He suddenly knelt before them, bowing respectfully. The girls   
looked at each other and then back at Ferio, eyes wide.   
"Thank you for what you did for Cephiro.....and for my dear sister, Emeraude."   
The magic Knights gasped as one.   
"Your...." Hikaru whispered.   
"Sister?" Umi gasped.   
"Yes." Ferio answered solemnly. "Princess Emeraude was my sister."   
"Then...." Hikaru began slowly. "Then you are...."   
Ferio smiled gently and patted Hikaru's head.   
"I am the Prince."   
He turned to Fuu then, his smile fading.   
"Fuu....."   
She couldn't look at him, her eyes closed and tears streaming down her cheeks. She lowered her head,   
her hands over her mouth.   
"Then.....then that means...." She whispered softly. "That means I....killed your sister....." Her shoulders   
began to shake with silent, painful sobs.   
Ferio stepped forward, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Fuu." He said softly. Fuu opened her   
green eyes and looked at him, her tears streaming freely.   
"I-I'm so sorry....Ferio..." She whispered, barely able to contain her sorrow. Ferio reached out and   
stroked her golden hair gently.   
"No, Fuu. There's no reason for you to apologize. You are not to blame." He looked over at Hikaru   
and Umi, who stood by silently, tears streaming down their cheeks as well.   
"None of you are to blame," Ferio told them firmly. "You were asked to become Magic Knights and   
save Cephiro. You used all the strength of your hearts to defeat Cephiro's true enemy, and by doing so,   
also granted my sister's wish." He looked at Fuu again. "So please, don't cry." He said gently. "You   
had no other choice."   
He stepped back and faced them all.   
"It was my sister's one true wish that she would be with her Zagato. She is finally truely happy and   
she'll be with her beloved forever.......do you know what her last words were?"   
The girls shook their heads silently. Ferio smiled gently, but sadly. 

"She said to tell the Magic Knights.....`thank you`."   


The next several hours were chaotic. Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi were reunited with Caldina, Ascot,   
and LaFarga. Then a mysterious man appeared out of nowhere. It seemed as though he wanted to see   
the Magic Knights for himself. He'd looked at them silently for the longest time, before Ferio and   
LaFarga grew uneasy and stepped forward protectively, demanding to know what he wanted. The dark   
mysterious man glared at the two of them before turning and walking out as silently as he'd come in.   
When Hikaru commented on his familiar face, Lafarga told them who he was.   
"That is Lantis....the younger brother of Sol Zagato."   
Zagato's brother! It was all almost too much to take. The sudden return to Cephiro....being reunited   
with people who had so surely been part of a dream....learning that Ferio was really Princess   
Emeraude's brother....and now this! 

Clef could sense how overwhelmed the girls were feeling, and insisted that they get some rest.   
"A room has been prepared for you." He told them gently. "It's late and it's been a very tiring day for   
all of you, so please get some sleep."   


Fuu had been relieved, but now, as she lay in the large bed beside her soundly sleeping friends, she   
found herself wide awake, unable to quiet her thoughts. She sat up with a quiet sigh and eased herself   
out of bed, carefully as not to wake Hikaru or Umi. She dressed quickly and gave her friends one more   
glance before leaving the room. Little Hikaru was curled up on her side, a snoring Mokona in her arms.   
Umi was sprawled on her back beside Hikaru, her long sky blue hair fanned out on her pillow and   
draped over the edge of the bed. Fuu grinned a little, the warm feeling of affection she held for her two   
dear friends shining in her eyes.   
"Sleep well, Hikaru-san, Umi-san...."   
Mokona snorted loudly in his sleep. Fuu held back a giggle.   
"You, too, Mokona-san!" She whispered as she slipped out into the hall. 

It would be very easy to get lost here.... Fuu thought as she wandered down the long   
corridor. Every few feet she passed a window, each revealing Cephiro's presently tormented state. She   
paused at one of the windows and gazed out. A dark storm raged outside, brilliant flashes of   
lightning breaking the sky every few seconds. Fuu shivered and remembered what Clef had said at the   
beginning of all this, when she and her friends had first been summoned to Cephiro.   
"Belief is power in Cephiro....a heart that believes can change the world."   
"A heart that believes...." Fuu repeated to herself. It was strange, but before coming to Cephiro, Fuu   
didn't often listen to her heart. She had believed that reason and thinking things through were always   
best, but now....   
"Fuu."   
She turned with a slight gasp of surprise.   
"Ferio...."   
Now things were different. 

Ferio walked up beside her and gazed out the window. They were both silent for a long   
moment, watching the storm outside. Fuu realized how warm her face felt and how her heart seemed to   
thump in her chest. Ferio looked at her then.   
"Fuu. I...I..."   
Fuu looked at him curiously.   
Ferio cleared his throat, his cheeks turning slightly pink.   
"I was worried....about the three of you, after you returned to your world." He turned his golden eyes   
back to the window again. " I thought of you... often."   
Fuu blushed slightly as Ferio continued.   
"I wondered...." He looked at her again. "I wondered if I'd ever see you again." He whispered.   
Fuu met his eyes, feeling tears come to her own.   
"Ferio." She said softly.   
He gently brushed a lock of hair from her cheek.   
"I missed you....very much."   
Suddenly, he reached up and slipped a ring from his ear.   
"Do you remember this?"   
Fuu's eyes widened. "It's the ring you gave me....that day in the Forest of Silence! I thought I still had   
it with me, but when I returned to Tokyo, it was gone. I was so sure I'd lost it....." Her voice trailed off   
and she blushed as Ferio gazed at her, a gentle smile on his face.Suddenly, he took her hand and   
pressed the ring into her palm.   
"I'd like you to take it again." He said, looking into her eyes. "My sister gave these to me."   
Fuu gasped and immediately burst into tears.   
"Your sister.....I can't accept this..."   
Ferio reached out and drew her into his arms.   
"Please, Fuu." He said softly, holding her tight and stroking her hair. "Don't cry...I didn't mean to make   
you cry. My sister told me when she gave me these rings, that if I ever found someone I....cared for,   
that I should give one to them." He drew back a little and gently lifted her chin so that he could look   
into her eyes.   
"Fuu....ever since I was very young, I was always alone. I've always been on my own and I was never   
really happy. The only things that ever brought me any joy at all was hunting monsters and fighting. But   
since I met you.....from the first time we met, I couldn't wait to see you again. I thought about you   
every day and always prayed that you were safe." He smiled warmly. "There is no one I would rather   
give this ring to....I want you to have it. And I know my sister would wish it as well."   
He gently brushed tears from her cheeks with his warm gloved fingers.   
"Ferio." Fuu whispered. For the first time, she couldn't think of anything to say. Ferio pulled her close   
to him again and she rested her head on his chest, her cheeks glowing pink as she listened to his heart   
beat and felt his warm arms around her. She'd never felt this way before, but (although she would never   
admit this to anyone in a million years) she had often imagined what her prince might be like if she ever   
met him one day. Ferio was so much better than anything she could have ever wished for. Fuu closed   
her eyes, content and happy. 

Suddenly, a gasp escaped her as a cold wind surrounded her and Ferio was suddenly gone.   
Fuu opened her eyes and uttered a small cry as she looked around her. She seemed to be in a large cave   
of some kind, darkeness surrounding her, except for the little bit of light shining from an unknown   
source, outlining an immense metallic shape before her.   
What is this place? How did I get here?   
She shivered as the cold wind snaked around her again, and gazed up at the figure in front of her, barely   
able to make it out, yet it seemed very familiar.....   
"F-Ferio?" Fuu called out into the darkness timidly, looking around her again.   
Suddenly a six-pointed star glowed to life on the giant figure, and in the center of the star, was the   
symbol of the Magic Knight of Wind....   
"Windam!"   
The Mashe instantly came to life at the sound of Fuu's voice, it's eyes glowing with an intense yellow   
light. Windam gazed down at Fuu.   
"Magic Knight from another world," Windam intoned. "You have used the power of your heart to   
overcome many obstacles and thusly have saved Cephiro. The time has come once again to stand as a   
Magic Knight and defend the people of this land. This time, however, your heart is not free. You have   
other concerns."   
Fuu's eyes widened and she blushed.   
He surely couldn't mean-   
"The time has come for another test of the heart," Windam continued. "I must be sure you are prepared   
for the battles ahead, for if you enter into battle with distractions in your heart, you shall surely die,   
which may also cause you comrades to fall, as their sorrow would hinder their ability to concentrate on   
the enemy. And without the Magic Knights, Cephiro would be lost forever. Therefore, you must   
embark on a journey....this will be your test. And you must go alone. Tell no one of this. Tell no one   
that we have even spoken. Not the other Magic Knights....or Clef....or the Prince. No one may know. I   
will summon you again when the time has come. Meanwhile...." Windam's voice suddenly changed in   
tone, becoming somehow more gentle. "Please prepare yourself for what lies ahead, Legendary Magic   
Knight. The journey you face promises to be difficult, perhaps more difficult than anything you have   
faced this far....but I will be with you. You can call on my powers anytime you need them and I will   
come to you.....for I am now a part of you."   
Suddenly, the shadows seemed to close in as Windam receded into the darkness, the light from the 

winged Mashe's glowing eyes and emblem fading on Fuu's tearstained face..... 

Ferio gasped as Fuu vanished from his embrace.   
"Fuu?" He said, his confusion quickly growing into alarm. "Fuu! Where are you?!" He cried, looking   
down the hall first to his right, then to his left. His mind raced to understand what had just happened.   
"Fuu!!!"   
Hikaru and Umi appeared at the end of the hall, racing toward Ferio, their nightgowns billowing around them.   
"Ferio! What happened? Where's Fuu?" Hikaru cried.   
He met them with a very troubled, worried expression.   
"Fuu was standing right here with me a second ago, and then she just disappeared!"   
Umi and Hikaru exchanged fearful glances.   
"Fuu!" Hikaru yelled.   
"H-here I am...." Fuu's soft, pretty voice spoke up behind them. The three of them spun around to see   
the petite blonde girl adjusting her glasses, her green eyes wide and looking slightly bewildered.   
"Fuu!" Hikaru and Umi cried joyously, running to her and nearly knocking her to the floor as they both   
embraced her at the same time.   
"You're okay?" Hiakru asked, her wide innocent eyes showing her worry.   
"You're not hurt, are you? What happened, Fuu?" Umi demanded in her usual scolding manner.   
Fuu smiled slightly at her friends. "I...." Her eyes caught Ferio's golden ones, her heart instantly struck   
by the overwhelming concern in them.   
Ferio....   
"I-I don't know what happened," She lied, lowering her eyes. "One minute, I'm standing over there   
with Ferio, the next I'm all the way over here....I h-have no idea what happened in between then. I   
have'nt any memory of it."   
Hikaru's eyes widened and Umi shook her head in disbelief.   
"How weird!"   
Fuu chanced a look at Ferio. He was gazing straight at her....and she knew he didn't believe her story at   
all. Fuu quickly looked away again.   
Hikaru clutched her hands into fists.   
"Whatever it was, it won't happen again!" She said fiercely. "We'll protect you, Fuu-chan!"   
Fuu smiled warmly at Hikaru, her eyes a little sad. Then, on an impulse that was very unlike her, Fuu   
suddenly hugged Hikaru tightly.   
"Thank you, Hikaru-san." She smiled as Umi reached over and sqeezed her hand reassuringly.   
"Umi-san."   


Over Hikaru's shoulder, Fuu could see Ferio, still gazing at her intently with those searching   
eagle's eyes. Fuu closed her own green eyes tightly, fighting back fresh tears. 

Please, Ferio, She thought, her heart aching. Please forgive me.... 

Clef paced the floor of the throne room restlessly, every now and then casting a worried glance   
toward the green-haired young man who stood silently gazing out the window. Clef paused, frowning.   
"It was her Mashe, wasn't it?"   
Ferio nodded. "Yeah....that's what I think."   
"But why would she hide it from us? Even from Hikaru and Umi?"   
Ferio turned to Clef, his eyes betraying his worry and frusteration.   
"I don't know. Something happened though, I'm sure of that...." He looked at Clef hopefully. "Do you   
know of any way to speak to a Magic Knight's Mashe?"   
Clef shook his head sadly. "Only a Magic Knight can summon the Mashin. I've never heard of anyone   
else being able to contact Windam, Seles, or Rayearth."   
Ferio sighed and gazed out the window again.   
"I'll try to talk to Fuu tomorrow."   
"Ferio..."   
Ferio looked back at Clef.   
"I need to know, Clef. I need to be sure she's alright."   
Clef came and stood beside Ferio. 

"If she's with Windam, she will be." Clef said gently, then smiled. "Just have faith in her."   


Hiakru paced the hall just outside the bedroom door, feeling anxious. Umi stood with her back   
to the wall and her hands behind her, her blue eyes following Hikaru nervously.   
"Hikaru, please stop pacing. You're giving me motion sickness."   
Hikaru stopped and sighed. "Sorry, Umi-chan. I'm just worried."   
Umi grinned reassuringly. "I think that Fuu is okay now. Whatever it was, it hasn't happened again."   
Hikaru shook her head. "I think I already know what happened."   
Umi looked at her little friend quizically. Hikaru pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear.   
"I think it was her Mashe, Windam."   
Umi paused for a moment, then nodded thoughtfully.   
"You're right," She said slowly. "That would explain it."   
Hikaru nodded. "Whenever our Mashin summon us, we just disappear, and anyone around us wouldn't   
be able to hear them call us, because we're the only ones who can hear them or summon them."   
Umi frowned. "But if that's true, then why wouldn't Fuu tell us?"   
Hikaru dropped her head and sighed. 

"That's why I'm so worried."   


Fuu sighed, still unable to sleep. Mokona lay beside her, dozing peacefully, even after all the excitement.   
Fuu had done her best to reassure everyone that she was alright, but she knew in her heart that no one   
believed her, and that they were worried. She closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks.   
"I'm sorry, Hiakru....Umi....Ferio...." She said softly.   
Behind her, Mokona opened one eye, the jewel on his forhead suddenly glowing green...... 


	2. Part Two

****

A Dream Of the Heart: Part 2 

(Character's thoughts: *____*) 

Part Two 

It was very dark, and she was having trouble seeing. Still, she knew she had to keep going. She   
could hear water running somewhere nearby as she stumbled along. Suddenly, her foot slipped and   
she tumbled forward with a frightened cry. Unable to stop herself, she fell down the steep hill, her   
arms, legs, and face getting scratched and bruised along the way. After what seemed like several painful   
moments, she found herself at the bottom of the hill, aching and stinging, but otherwise fine. She lay   
where she'd landed on her stomach, her head down as she tried to catch her breath and find the strength to stand up.   
"I'll heal myself with my magic later," She said to herself, slowly pulling herself up to her knees. With a soft groan, she got to her feet, and stumbled ahead weakly.   
Suddenly, she realized there was something standing near her. She looked over and realized she was standing   
beside a wide black river, it's deep waters rushing by in torrents. Standing waist-deep in the dark water was the giant Windam, gazing down at her with glowing eyes, dripping black water.   
Ferio stood on the green Mashe's shoulder, looking at her.   
"Ferio!"   
Suddenly, Windam's eyes changed from glowing yellow to blazing red. Then, seemingly from nowhere,   
a small, sparkling object fell toward the waters. Even though it was tiny, she could see it clearly.   
Ferio's ring! 

Before the ring reached the surface of the water, Ferio had already leaped from Windam's shoulder, diving after it fearlessly.   
Somehow, he reached it before it touched the churning river, grasping it tightly in his hand. At that second, the rushing sound of the water suddenly grew into a deafening roar.   
"Ferio!" She shouted as he broke river's inky surface, disappearing beneath the water. She ran   
toward it, but before she could reach the water, it turned to solid black stone, frozen in time.   
As the roar faded in her ears, she heard Windam's voice.   
"Legendary Magic Knight....free your heart and save Cephiro...."   
She knelt down by the river of black stone, sobbing and heartbroken. She pressed her hands against the stone shaking her head fiercely.   
"Ferio!!"   


Fuu sat up, breathing hard. She was still in the room she shared with Hikaru and Umi in the castle.   
"A dream," She whispered to herself, relieved. It was morning, but the room was still a bit dark as the storm continued outside.   
Suddenly, Fuu realized she wasn't alone. Sitting in a chair in a corner not far from her bed, was Ferio, sleeping soundly, his arms crossed over his chest and his sword leaning against the wall beside him.   
Fuu instantly reddened.   
*H-he watched over me while I was sleeping?*   
Silently, Fuu slipped out of bed and went to the door. She stopped and looked back at Ferio thoughtfully.   
Then she quietly went to the bed and pulled a blanket from it, carefully draping it over a sleeping Ferio, blushing as she did so, praying he wouldn't wake up right then.   
Stepping back, Fuu looked at him. He was frowning in his sleep, as if his own dreams were troubling him as well.   
Fuu suddenly felt an overwhelming ache in her heart. She left the room quietly, closing the door softly behind her.   
In the empty room, Ferio opened one golden eye and half-smiled. 

Fuu made her way to the throne room, pausing by the door to hastily come her fingers through her short wavy blonde hair.   
Suddenly, she could hear Umi's voice from inside the room.   
"So he watched over her all night?" Umi asked Hikaru, her chin resting in her hands and her elbows on the table, leaning forward in her chair.   
Hikaru grinned. "Yep. He wouldn't even let me guard the door."   
Caldina, who had joined them only minutes before, smiled.   
"I've never seen this side of the prince before," She said thoughtfully. "Even the way he sent you two to   
bed in the next room was protective of him. As if he were worried that whatever it was that happened   
to Fuu would happen to you, too."   
Hikaru and Umi exchanged glances. Caldina noticed this and tilted her head, puzzled.   
"You don't think so?" The pretty pink-haired dancer asked.   
Hikaru looked at Umi as if to ask her something. Umi nodded. Hikaru looked back at Caldina, her   
deep garnet eyes troubled.   
"We think we might know what happened to Fuu last night."   
Caldina looked from Hikaru to Umi and back again, her eyes questioning.   
Hikaru went on. "Well, Umi and I think she was summoned by Windam."   
Caldina blinked, surprised. "Her Mashe, right?"   
Hikaru nodded. 

Behind the door, Fuu gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. 

  
"It just makes sense," Umi spoke up. "No one but the Magic Knights can summon or be summoned by   
the Mashin. And when they summon us, we disappear to their realm. Besides that, Fuu didn't seem   
frightened, exactly. It was more like she was--"   
Fuu chose that moment to step into the room, clearing her throat politely as she did so.   
"Fuu!" Hikaru said, running up to her as Umi and Caldina glanced at each other a little uneasily.   
"Are you feeling better, Fuu?" Hikaru asked, her normally cheerful face shadowed with concern.   
Fuu smiled. "I'm fine, Hikaru....thank you."   
Hikaru began to say something else, but was interrupted as a cheerful Mokona bounced into her arms.   
Hikaru and Fuu laughed.   
"Good morning, Mokona!" Hikaru grinned, hugging the little fluffy white creature.   
"Good morning, Mokona-san!" Fuu smiled. "I thought you would never wake up!"   
Mokona made a face. "Pu!" He protested.   
Umi and Caldina joined them, giggling. Suddenly, Umi grinned mischievously.   
"Fuu," She said innocently. "Is it true that Ferio watched over you all night while you were sleeping?"   
Fuu immediately turned bright red. "Um....um...."   
Caldina bit back a smile and shook her head, wagging a finger at Umi.   
"Now, Umi," She said with a sly wink. "Leave Fuu alone. If she and Ferio are a couple, then we shouldn't interfere."   
Hikaru frowned, looking at Umi and Caldina. Fuu's face was red-hot. Just then, Ferio appeared behind Fuu.   
"Did I hear my name?" He asked casually, a teasing grin on his face.   
Fuu nearly fell over at the sound of his voice, her face turning several shades of red.   
Umi and Caldina clasped their hands over their mouths, their eyes tearing up as they tried to hold back their laughter.   
Hikaru looked from them to Ferio and shrugged with a grin. 

All day long, Fuu did her best to avoid talking about the previous night. Hikaru seemed to want to   
say something, but sensed Fuu's reluctance and left it alone. Fuu wanted to say something to put   
Hikaru's mind at ease, but she knew the only thing that would satisfy her friend would be the truth, and   
she couldn't tell her that. 

*I'm sorry, Hikaru. As soon as this is all over, I'll tell you and Umi everything. I promise.* 

  
Fuu gazed out over the blackened landscape from a large window in the throne room, lost in thought.   
It was hard to tell now when night ended and day began, as the sky was constantly stormy. Fuu shivered.   
*When I begin this journey, I'll have to go out there alone,* she thought, trying not to let her fear sink in.   
*I've never done anything like this before. I wonder if I'm ready.....*   
A sound behind her startled her from her thoughts. She turned and her expression became even more   
troubled when she saw Ferio standing across the room, looking at her.   
"F-Ferio..."   
Ferio walked across the room and came to stand a few feet from her, his expression mirroring hers.   
"Fuu....what happened last night?"   
Fuu looked down, her cold hands clasped in front of her.   
"It was Windam.....wasn't it?"   
Fuu looked up at him, momentarily startled, then looked away again, biting her lip.   
"Fuu." Ferio reached out and took her hand. She looked up, meeting his unwavering gaze.   
"Fuu, if something's wrong, please let me help you."   
Fuu's expression was pained. She dropped her gaze again.   
"I--I can't tell you, Ferio," She whispered, her green eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry...."   
Ferio looked at her sadly, wishing so much to see her smile instead of her tears. Gently, he wrapped   
his arms around her and held her tightly, as if he were afraid she would disappear again.   
Fuu clung to him and wished she could tell him everything. He could always make her feel better, and she knew he'd have a solution.   
*But I can't. I can't tell him anything....* 

"Magic Knight!" 

  
Fuu opened her eyes wide at the sound of Windam's voice in her heart.   
"Free your heart and save Cephiro!"   
Fuu closed her eyes for a brief moment, then gently pulled away from Ferio, fresh tears streaming down   
her face as she backed away, looking into his worried eyes.   
"Please forgive me....Ferio." She whispered through her tears before turning and running from the room.   
"Fuu!! Fuu, wait!" He called after her.   
Fuu ran blindly down the hall, sobbing.   
*I'm so sorry, Ferio....*   
Fuu suddenly stopped, breathless, not knowing which way to go. She could hear Ferio's voice, joined   
by Hikaru's, and then Umi's. They were looking for her. She could hear them coming down the hall.   
*But I can't tell them anything...I'll only make them worry more....*   
If she could just begin the test now, she wouldn't have to worry them like this.....   
Fuu brushed her tears away with her hands. She could hear them coming closer. She closed her eyes.   
*I'll pass this test....then I'll return and tell you all everything.*   
Fuu opened her eyes then, her face fiercely determined.   
"Windam!" She cried out.   
Ferio, Hikaru, and Umi turned the corner just in time to see Fuu vanish in a bright flash of green light.   
"Fuu!" Hikaru yelled.   
"Fuu!" Screamed Umi.   
"Fuu!" Ferio shouted.   
But it was too late....Fuu was gone. 

Windam towered above Fuu, the symbol on the robot's vast metallic chest glowing a light green.   
"Legendary Magic Knight of Wind," The Mashe's deep voice echoed throughout the darkness. "What do you seek?"   
Fuu gazed up at her Mashe, her deep green eyes fierce behind her glasses.   
"I wish to begin my journey. Please send me on my way!"   
Windam's yellow eyes glowed as he gazed down at the green Knight.   
"Legendary Magic Knight," Windam said again. "What do you seek?"   
Fuu looked up at the Mashe, puzzled.   
*I know he heard me....why is he--*   
Suddenly, Fuu knew what the Mashe was asking. She bowed her head.   
"I seek to end the suffering of the people of Cephiro," Se said solemnly. Then softly, she added,   
"I seek to free my heart and save Cephiro."   
She looked back up at Windam. The robot's eyes were glowing brighter now and suddenly a green   
beam of light emitted from the Mashe's emblem, flooding over Fuu, turning her small pieces of armor   
into the full Magic Knight uniform she'd worn for the first and last time during the battle with Sol   
Zagato and Princess Emeraude.   
Fuu looked down in surprise. "This is....."   
"Magic Knight of Wind," Windam called. "Don me now and prepare your heart for battle.....for now   
your true test begins." 

  


Ferio paced the throne room, unable to sit still. Hikaru, Umi, Clef, Caldina, Lafarga, and Ascot   
were grouped in the middle of the room, as Clef tried using magic to locate Fuu. He shook his head and   
sighed in frustration.   
"It's no use," He said. "I can't even tell if she's still in the realm of the Mashin."   
"I can summon some of my friends and send them to search outside of the castle," Ascot offered.   
Umi looked at him and blinked. "Is it safe for them, Ascot?"   
Ascot blushed slightly, as he always did wen Umi paid attention to him, and smiled shyly.   
"They're strong and they're smart. They'd be fine."   
LaFarga looked at Clef. "I can search Cephiro as well..." Caldina looked at him sharply.   
"It's dangerous out there!" She scolded. LaFarga looked at her, slightly surprised. Caldina put her   
hands on her hips. "If you go, I'll go with you. It would be difficult for you to navigate the land.   
Cephiro is a completely different world now!"   
LaFarga looked at her for a moment, then smiled slightly.   
"Then one from Chizeta, as you are, can navigate this land better than one native to Cephiro?"   
Caldina grinned. "What can I say?" She winked. "I'm amazing!"   
Hikaru smiled a little at the two of them, her smile fading as she turned to a distraught Clef.   
"Clef."   
The small sorcerer looked up at her.   
"Let Umi and I search for Fuu."   
All talking stopped immediately. Ferio stopped pacing and looked at Hikaru.   
Clef frowned. "Hikaru...."   
Umi came to stand beside Hikaru, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hikaru looked up and they smiled at   
each other, knowing what the other was thinking. Hikaru turned to the others.   
"Umi and I can call on our Mashin. Maybe they will know where Fuu and Windam have gone....and if   
not--"   
"We can don them and search for Cephiro ourselves....as Magic Knights." Umi finished for her.   
Clef gazed at them, both concerned and amazed.   
*They've matured so much since the last battle....they are true Magic Knights.*   
"Hikaru....Umi...."   
Hikaru smiled at her friends. "We'll find her. Everything will be okay."   
Ferio frowned and shook his head, coming up to Hikaru and Umi.   
"I don't like this," He told them. "It's too dangerous."   
Hikaru looked up at Ferio meaningfully.   
"I don't know what's going on between you and Fuu," She began gently. Ferio blushed and looked away.   
"But," Hikaru continued. "I know that you really care about her, like Umi and me, and that you'd do   
anything to make sure she is safe." Hikaru looked at everyone then. "I know that we can find her and   
bring her back safely, so please, let us try."   
Umi smiled. "A heart that believes, right Clef?"   
Clef looked at her, speechless for a moment, then he smiled.   
"Yes, Umi," He took each of the girls' hands into his own and smiled warmly again.   
"A heart that believes...."   


Caldina, LaFarga, Ascot, and Ferio gazed at them in wonder.   
"Magic Knights...." Murmured Caldina. 

Even in the Mashe, Fuu could feel the cold wind whipping around her. Having only fought in the   
Mashe once, Fuu still wasn't used to it. It was hard to believe she was actually inside the robot at all--it   
felt as though she were flying through the air by herself. Fuu smiled a little at herself as she reached up   
to adjust the glasses that were no longer there.   
*It's a shame I can't use this part of the armor back in Tokyo.* She thought with a small laugh.   
She jumped a little, startled by the sudden flash of lightning several yards away. Fuu shook her head at   
herself. *Hikaru wouldn't be afraid,* Her mind scolded. *And if Umi was afraid, she'd turn it into   
determination instead.*   
Fuu tightened her hands into fists, as Windam's massive claws did the same. Fuu closed her eyes as   
Clef's words echoed in her head.   
*A heart that believes....*   
She opened her eyes again and glared at the angry landscape.   
*I will /not/ fail!* 

It took a few minutes to convince everyone it was the best way, but soon Hikaru and Umi were   
ready to go to the Mashin's realm. Hikaru took a deep breath, about to call her Mashe, when Ferio   
suddenly put a hand on her arm, stopping her. She looked at him, startled.   
"Hikaru....Umi..." He said softly, his eyes intent on them. "Please be careful."   
The girls smiled. "We'll be back soon!" Hikaru promised cheerfully. She and Umi smiled at each other.   
"Rayearth!" Hikaru cried out.   
"Seles!" Umi shouted.   
They vanished, as Fuu had, but in flashes of red and blue light. The others exchanged worried glances.   
Now all they could do was wait....and pray. 

Hikaru and Umi opened their eyes to find themselves standing in an immense dark cave on top of   
a narrow plateau of black stone. Standing before them, were their Mashin.   
Hikaru's Mashe, Rayearth, the red robot with the mane of fire, spoke first.   
"Legendary Magic Knight of Fire..." The Mashe's growling voice greeted her.   
"Magic Knight of Water...." Umi's Mashe, Seles, said to her.   
"We know you seek the third Magic Knight," Rayearth said. "The Magic Knight of Wind and her Mashe."   
Hikaru and Umi gasped and looked at each other.   
"H-how do you know that?" Hikaru asked them.   
"Girls from another world," Rayearth said. "We are part of you now...."   
"We are connected to your hearts," Umi's blue Mashe said, his long, whiplike tail waving behind him.   
"Seles...." Umi whispered.   
"To our hearts?" Hikaru asked.   
Rayearth's eyes glowed brightly. "We know what you know. Our spirits and your hearts hold a bond   
that cannot be broken. This enables you to use our powers to their full extent in battle. It is necessary as   
a Magic Knight that you are able to use all of our powers and be connected to us this strongly."   
Hikaru gazed up at her Mashe. *Our hearts are connected to them....*   
"Then is Fuu in danger now?" She asked urgently.   
Rayearth gazed down at Hikaru silent for a moment. Then he said, "The Magic Knight of Wind must   
pass a test of the heart, but that is all you can know for now."   
"A test of the heart?" Hikaru repeated.   
"Why?" Cried Umi. "She already proved herself when she revived Windam!"   
Seles' eyes glowed blue. "Anytime a change in a Magic Knight's heart is detected by her Mashe, the   
Mashe may test the heart to prove that the Knight is still able to fight for the good of Cephiro. In the   
current state of the country, without it's Pillar, the strength of the heart matters more than ever."   
"This test is necessary and is between the Knight of Wind and Windam. No one may interfere."   
Rayearth looked directly at them. "Not even you, Magic Knights, may attempt to help her. She must   
complete this task on her own."   
"Can you tell us what you mean by `change of heart`?" Hikaru asked anxiously.   
"Did Fuu decide she didn't want to fight anymore?" Umi asked, not believing that to be true, even as   
she asked.   
"Her change of heart occurred when she was concerned with something other than defending Cephiro."   
Rayearth said.   
Hikaru and Umi looked at each other.   
Other than Cephiro?   
"Magic Knights from another world," Rayearth said. "Keep your hearts strong and do not lose faith.   
Please do not worry for your friend. She will return to you when she has proven herself once more."   


Suddenly, Hikaru and Umi found themselves back in the castle.   
Ferio was first to greet them. The others quickly joined him...along with Presea.   
"Presea!" Exclaimed Hikaru.   
Presea smiled, but her eyes looked worried. She had been tending to the evacuated residents of Cephiro   
in the residential quarters elsewhere in the castle. She had returned only minutes ago and Clef had filled   
her in on what had happened.   
"What happened?" Ferio asked anxiously.   
Hikaru and Umi quickly told them what the Mashin had said. When they finished, Clef rubbed his chin thoughtfully.   
"This is very unusual." He said. He looked up at the girls. "I didn't realize there was a problem."   
Hikaru shook her head, looking more worried than ever. "Rayearth said her heart was concerned with   
something other than Cephiro....I'm not sure what he meant by that." She looked at Clef. "Do you think   
he meant that Fuu doesn't want to fight anymore?"   
Clef shook his head and gave Hikaru a reassuring smile. "I don't think he meant that. Fuu has been   
through a lot with you and Umi. I don't think she would leave you now." He frowned and shook his   
head again. "No, it must be something else....."   
Ferio had stopped listening to them, lost in thought. Suddenly, he looked up at everyone.   
I think I know what it is," He said quietly. They all looked at him curiously.   
"She was distracted......because of me." 

  


Lightning flashed again, casting a brief white light over the giant lizard-like creature,   
catching it's red eyes, making them glow for an instant.   
Fuu stood ready, breathing hard, her long sword held out in front of her. The monster's eyes   
turned to the giant green robot towering above it, sword ready in the Mashe's silver claws. The beast   
roared angrily, showing rows of needle-like teeth, spikes suddenly bristling from it's spine as it prepared   
to attack.   
Fuu ran forward with a battle cry, as the creature hissed and raced toward her. They collided, Fuu's   
sword reaching the giant monster before the monster could reach her. With a piercing screech, the   
monster disintegrated in a cloud of black sand.   
Fuu looked back as the wind carried the remains of the monster away, trying to catch her breath.   
"That went well," She said with a small smile, trying to be cheerful. That had been the third monster   
she and Windam had fought in the last few hours. Each time, Fuu had fought without thinking, letting   
her new reflexes take over. It was unlike her, but she had been fighting with the sorrow and fear in her   
heart, turning them into a fierce determination to win. It was a little scary that way, but it helped her not   
to think about Ferio.....as much.   
Fuu gazed down at the rocky canyon just ahead of her, shivering slightly as she realized how dark and   
dangerous it looked. Swallowing hard, she started toward it. Suddenly, a bright flash of lightning broke   
the sky, brighter than the ones before. Fuu looked up, actually feeling it's heat, a cry caught in her   
throat as the giant lightning bolt streaked right at her..... 

Hikaru and Umi ran through the castle, covering the distance between the residential quarters and   
the throne room in no time. They burst through the doors, causing Clef, Presea, and Ferio to spin   
around in surprise.   
"Fuu's in trouble!" Umi shouted to them.   
They were instantly alarmed. Ferio ran up to Hikaru and Umi.   
"How do you know?" He asked them anxiously.   
Hikaru's fists were clenched tightly at her sides.   
"Umi and I felt it.....just now."   
Clef and Presea exchanged worried glances.   
"They have such a strong bond...." Presea said softly.   
Clef turned to Hikaru and Umi. "Are you able to sense where she is right now?"   
Hikaru shook her head, her expression tense.   
"Not from here. But if we could--"   
"Magic Knights!"   
Hikaru and Umi looked at each other, eyes wide.   
"Did you hear---" Umi started to ask.   
"Magic Knights from another world...."   
"Rayearth!" Hikaru exclaimed. Ferio, Presea, and Clef exchanged nervous glances.   
"Do not interfere withyour friend's test." Rayearth reminded them. "Have faith in her heart and, when   
she has completed her task, she will return to you."   
Hikaru gritted her teeth and Umi dropped her head, tears streaming down both girls' faces.   
"But--" Hikaru began.   
"You must not interfere." Rayearth repeated. "This is something she must do on her own...."   


Hikaru fell to her knees in tears, frustrated and worried. Umi brushed her own tears from her   
cheeks and knelt down beside Hikaru, putting an arm around her friend.   
Ferio knelt down in front of them. He put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. She looked up at him.   
"What did he say?" Ferio asked her, his voice soft, but his eyes full of fear and worry.   
Hikaru wiped at her eyes with her fist. "He told us not to interfere," She said quietly, her head bowed.   
"He said we can't help her. That she--" Hikaru shook her head fiercely, looking up suddenly. "I /can't/!   
I know Fuu's in trouble! I /know/ it! I can't just let her get hurt....I /have/ to help her!!"   
Umi nodded. "There has to be something we can do." She said thoughtfully. "Maybe if we went   
without the Mashin--"   
Clef sighed. "Hikaru. Umi." The girls looked up at him. Clef's eyes were sad as he spoke.   
"I don't know what would happen if the two of you went out there without your Mashin....it would be   
too dangerous. I also don't know why they warned you to stay away from Fuu. So...so it's probably   
best if......"   


His voice trailed off as tears streamed silently down the Knights' faces. They knew they couldn't help.   
*They're just so afraid for Fuu....* Clef thought sadly.   
Ferio frowned, then looked at Umi and Hikaru.   
"Don't worry," He said to them gently, a warm smile brightening his worried face. "She'll be back safely."   
Hikaru blinked. "Ferio...."   
Ferio looked at the girls meaningfully. "Don't worry. I promise....everything is going to be alright."   


Hikaru and Umi looked at each other, then back at Ferio, who just smiled again. 

In only a few minutes, rain had begun pouring down relentlessly. When Fuu awoke, she found   
herself lying on the muddy ground, her clothes soaked. Slowly, she got to her feet and looked around her.   
"W-Windam?" She called, a sudden crash of thunder making her jump. "Windam? Windam!"   
There was only the sound of the storm, nothing more. 

*I'm really alone,* Fuu thought, cold fear beginning to seep through her. *Is this part of the test?*   
She began looking for her sword, finding it nearby, covered in mud. She willed it back into the jewel   
in her glove, watching as it seemed to melt into a green wave of magic, the jewel glowing as the sword vanished into it.   
*I'm going to need my hands free to help me keep my balance in this mud,* She thought, gazing   
uneasily at the canyon before her. She closed her eyes for a moment before starting on her way.   
"I hope there aren't any monsters just yet," She whispered to herself. "At least, not there....." 

  


Ferio had done his best to act as normal as possible, so no one noticed him when he slipped out   
of the throne room and went to his own chambers, retrieving his sword. He leaned out of his room,   
cheking the hall for signs of anyone and listening for footsteps. Then he started down the towards the   
other end of the hall, running this time, his boots making almost no sound as he moved. He disappeared   
into the shadows, toward a secret exit only he and Clef knew about. Before he could reach it, he   
suddenly heard a familiar sound behind him.   
"Pu?"   
Ferio turned around, slightly surprised, then smiled.   
"Take care of Hikaru and Umi, Mokona." He whispered. "I'm going to find Fuu."   
With that, he turned and disappeared outside.   
Mokona frowned. "Pu..." He said sadly. The jewel on his forhead, which had been green before, faded to black..... 

Ferio leaped over a wall, his sword over his shoulder. He was running the second his feet touched ground.   
*I hope I'm not too late,* He thought, running faster. *Hold on, Fuu. I'm on my way.* 

"Ugh!" Fuu fell to the ground, holding her shoulder where it had been scratched deeply, right through her armor.   
The new monster paced in front of her menacingly, screeching and hissing. It's head was that of a   
strange bird, with a narrow, sharp, lethal-looking beak. It's body looked like a dog's, but with longer   
hair, long, sharp claws, and it was three times the size of any normal dog. It was definitely a frightening   
creature, and Fuu was running low on confidence.....and courage.   
"Green Tornado!" She shouted, using her magic again for the first time since returning to Cephiro.   
There was a bright green flash, another screech, and then the monster was gone. Fuu sighed and   
picked up her sword. She was growing more and more exhausted.   
*I'd better heal myself now* She thought, examining the wound on her shoulder. *Who knows what   
else is down here?*   
Suddenly, there was a horrible, high-pitched scream. Fuu looked up with a gasp. A giant black and red   
batlike monster was swooping down toward her, it's great leathery wings cutting through the air.   
Fuu looked back down the canyon, her mind racing.   
*Maybe I can lose it in the shadows of the canyon,* She thought, already running. *At least until I can   
use Winds of Healing on this wound....*   
Fuu ran until the screams died down behind her, finding herself in almost complete darkness.   
"I'd better find my way out of here soon," She whispered. "I'm not in a very good position."   
A hissing sound behind her sent her scurrying farther into the canyon. 

Ferio's chest burned as he ran on, now and then pausing as he heard the faint cry of monsters.   
*She must be somewhere nearby,* Ferio thought as he followed the sound. *I can feel her....*   
The monster's scream echoed again, angrier this time. Ferio picked up speed as he raced toward the screams. 

After over an hour of stumbling through the darkness and the rain, Fuu found a small cave to rest   
in. She entered it warily, sword in hand, ready for an attack. But it was safe, and she was grateful.   
Shivering and tugging her green cape around her, Fuu found a dry spot and curled up on it, still holding   
her sword tightly in one hand. She reached up and brushed tears from her eyes. She hadn't even   
realized she'd been crying. She felt a sad ache in her heart as she thought of Ferio.   
"I'm sorry, Ferio," She whispered, closing her eyes. "Please forgive me for failing you again. I'm   
so sorry...."   
She was soon asleep, one hand holding her sword, the other clutching Ferio's ring and curled against   
her chest. 

Ferio stumbled, catching his balance before he could fall. He looked up at the sky as lightning   
flashed again, followed by growling thunder and sudden hail.   
"Man..." Ferio muttered. Ahead, he spotted a canyon. He realized the screams he'd heard earlier had   
seemed to come from that direction. He glanced at the sky again before running for the canyon.... 

The stormy sky had turned a reddish orange. There was something very frightening about the land.   
Everything was much too quiet; the rain and thunder and lightning had suddenly stopped. There was no   
wind and the air was heavy and cold, making it hard to breathe. Still, she kept her sword ready as she   
moved on. Suddenly, she realized there was someone walking toward her. She gasped. 

"Ferio!"   
His face brightened with his familiar grin. But before he could reach her, the ground began to shake and   
a roaring sound made them both cover their ears. As the shaking grew more violent and the roar grew   
louder, something large struck the ground behind Fuu. She screamed and looked behind her.   
Red-orange flames burned only a few feet away, so close she could feel the heat. She looked up and   
gasped in horror. Comet-like balls of fire were streaking from the red sky! 

"Fuu!!" Ferio shouted as the shaking grew even stronger, throwing him to the ground.   
"Ferio!!" Fuu tried to run to him, but the quake suddenly caused the ground between them to split   
open, a huge crevice suddenly forming right before their eyes. Fuu dodged another fireball, trying to   
find a way to get to Ferio. Suddenly a familiar booming voice echoed in her ears.   
"Girl from another world!"   
Fuu gasped. "Windam?!" She couldn't see him anywhere.   
"Cephiro is falling apart! You must reunite with the other Magic Knights and save this country!"   
Fuu shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "But I can't leave Ferio!"   
"You must!" Windam said. "You do not have much time....and you can't save him without risking your   
own life! Cephiro needs you!"   


"Fuu!" Ferio shouted to her over the broken ground. "Get out of here! You have to save Cephiro!"   
"I won't leave you!" Fuu shouted back.   
Suddenly, the tremors shifted again and Ferio lost his balance, hitting his head as he fell to the ground.   
Fuu gasped, running to the edge of the crevice and shouting across it. "Ferio! Ferio!!!"   


Fuu awoke with a start. But it hadn't been the nightmare that had woke her. She sat up, suddenly   
alert. The sound was at the mouth of the cave. She leapt to her feet. Ka-ching! Her sword was ready in   
her hands, her heart racing as she braced herself for another battle. Suddenly, a figure appeared,   
silouhetted against the stormy sky. Fuu gasped and lowered her sword slowly, her green eyes wide. 

"Ferio!"   
Ferio stepped into the cave and blinked in surprise. 

"Fuu!"   
Her sword slipped from her hand, landing on the cave floor with a clang. They stood in silence for a   
moment, gazing at each other, hardly able to believe their eyes. Then, without a word, Ferio reached   
out to Fuu, taking her in his arms, embracing her warmly. Fuu threw her arms around his waist, relief   
flooding her heart.   
After a long moment, Ferio pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes and gently stroking her hair. 

"Fuu....what are you doing here? What happened?"   
Fuu lowered her head, closing her eyes, trying not to cry again. Ferio gently curled a finger under her   
chin, tilting her face up toward his. She looked at him sadly. 

"Ferio..."   
They gazed into each other's eyes for a long time, the only sound coming from the rain outside.   
Slowly, Ferio brought his face down toward Fuu's, his lips nearly touching hers. A sudden screech   
outside made them both jump, breaking them apart. Ferio ran to the cave entrance and looked out.   
"What is that?!" He exclaimed. "I've never seen a monster like that before....not even in the Forest   
of Silence!"   
Fuu joined him, recognizing the monster he pointed to immediately.   
"I have." She said quietly. Ferio looked at her, eyes wide, as the bat-monster screeched again.   
"Fuu---"   


Suddenly, she gasped and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the cave.   
"Look!" She pointed, horrified.   
Ferio looked back just in time to see the monster swooping down toward them, it's evil red eyes   
glowing down at them over an open mouth full of razor fangs.   
"It sees us!" Ferio cried. "I don't think it can get in here---"   


Suddenly, the creature was there, it's great red and black wings flapping furiously as it tried to   
reach them in the back of the cave, it's head several feet away from where Fuu and Ferio stood. Ferio   
backed Fuu against the wall of the cave, shielding her with his own body as he held his sword ready.   
*I can't even use my magic in such a small space without harming Ferio too,* Fuu thought, looking   
at him nervously. *But I /have/ to do something!* 

Ferio began slashing at the creature's face, walking forward, swinging his sword rapidly. The   
monster screamed angrily, backing out of the cave.   
"Ferio!" Fuu cried out in alarm.   
Ferio chanced a glance over his shoulder and grinned at her.   
Fuu ran forward, grabbing her sword from the ground. As the monster retreated outside, Ferio   
suddenly spun around to face Fuu. 

"Wait here." He told her. "I can handle this one."   
"But--" Fuu began. Ferio shushed her suddenly with a gentle kiss. Fuu blinked in surprise, her cheeks   
bright pink. She closed her eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheek. When their first kiss ended, Ferio   
looked at her with a loving smile, slightly blushing as well. He stroked a lock of her hair with his fingers.   
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," He admitted softly. He brushed his fingers down her   
cheek gently, looking into her eyes. Then he turned suddenly and raced outside to the angry monster   
that awaited him. 

Fuu gazed after him, her heart thumping. "Ferio..." She said under her breath. She could hear his   
shouts and the monster's screams outside as they fought. Fuu closed her eyes tightly and clasped her   
hands to her chest. Then she heard words in her heart....   
"A heart that believes...."   


Fuu's expression suddenly changed.   
".....can change the world." She said aloud. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Then she noticed something   
glinting from the ground. She knelt down, picking it up. Ferio's ring. She gazed at it for a second   
before slipping it on her finger.   
"I believe," She said firmly. "And I will not fail."   


Her sword glowed bright green in her hand, as she ran out into the battle......... 

Hikaru watched as the rain pelted the window, never seeming to let up, even for a moment.   
*Fuu and Ferio are out there, somewhere,* She thought, shivering. *And I can't even look for them!*   
Her thoughts were interrupted as someone gently placed a soft blanket over her shoulders. Hikaru   
looked up, surprised. Umi smiled and sat down next to her friend. 

"You look so tired, Hikaru." She said gently.   
Hikaru smiled half-heartedly. "I'm okay. I'm just worried about them."   
Umi sighed. "Me, too." She frowned. "I can't believe Ferio took off like that!" She exclaimed. She   
seemed a bit angry. "If /we/ can't go after her, why should he?"   


"Because he doesn't have a Mashe to answer to....or a world to save." A voice behind them spoke.   
The girls turned. "Presea!"   
Presea smiled and came over to join them.   
"But what about his safety?" Umi asked. "Doesn't it matter to him that he doesn't have his own   
Mashe, or even good armor?"   
Presea sat down in front of them. "I don't think any of that matters to him," She said thoughtfully.   
"When someone's in love, they'll do anything for that other person. Even if it means their life."   
Hikaru tilted her head, looking slightly confused. "Ferio's in love?"   
Presea leaned back in her chair, sitting up straight. "What? You don't know??" She asked incredulously.   
"Know what?" Umi asked, exchanging glances with Hikaru.   
Presea laughed. "That Ferio's in love with Fuu!"   
Hikaru and Umi looked at each other, shocked.   
Presea looked at them. "You really didn't know?"   
Umi shrugged. "I just thought they really liked each other....you know, a crush."   
Hikaru flushed, her eyes wide. "Wow...."   
"And even though it's hard for her to show it," Presea said with a gentle smile. "I believe Fuu feels the   
same about him."   
Umi grinned, her eyes dreamy. "Our little Fuu! How romantic!" She said. Presea laughed.   
As they talked, Hikaru gazed out the window again. 

*Fuu....Ferio....please be okay.* 

"No, Fuu! Get back!"   
Ferio was having trouble fighting the bat-monster, discovering the thing's sharply-tipped, whiplike tail   
as it sliced through the air toward him. He jumped over it just in time, swinging his sword at the   
creature's neck as he did so. But this monster was fast, and was dodging all of Ferio's attacks. 

*I've never seen anything like this!* Ferio thought, running the opposite direction of the cave to   
lure the monster away from Fuu. *It's so fast and agressive!*   
Ferio cried out suddenly as the monster surprised him with an attck from behind, whipping it's tail into   
his back. Ferio tumbled to the ground, somersaulting to his feet almost as soon as he hit the ground. He   
staggered slightly as he began running again. 

"Emerald Typhoon!!!"   
A painful scream erupted from the monster as it tried to dodge Fuu's magical attack. Ferio turned in   
time to see the swirling green winds tearing at one of the monster's huge wings. It screamed again, then   
rushed toward Fuu, Ferio forgotten behind it, it's fury completely focused on her. 

"Fuu!!!" Ferio shouted. "Fuu, run!"   
Fuu did run, but not back to the cave. She bgan leading the monster away from Ferio.   
*What is she doing?!* Ferio wondered frantically, racing after them. *She'll get herself killed!*   
Fuu looked behind her. Beyond the bat-monster that was quickly gaining on her, she saw Ferio trying to   
catch up. She knew he would.   
With only seconds to spare, Fuu suddenly stopped running and turned around, moving slightly to one   
side so that she had a clear view of Ferio. He was coming closer to the monster, which was moving   
toward her, dragging it's torn wing. Ferio raised his sword...... 

"Winds of Admonishment!!!"   
Ferio gasped as he was suddenly lifted into the air by swirling light green winds.   
*What is she---I can't move!*   
Ferio struggled against the magic spell as it held him captive above ground....and away from danger.   
"Fuu!!!" He screamed. "Fuu!!"   
Fuu closed her eyes briefly. *I'm sorry, Ferio...* She raised her sword as the monster reached her. *But   
this was the only way....*   
She leaped into the air, slicing at the monster's face with her sword. It couldn't move as quickly now   
with it's injured wing and screamed in pain as blood ran into it's eye. Fuu ran forward, her sword aimed   
at the thing's heart, but it suddenly dodged to the left and swiped at her, it's sharp talons catching her   
side. Fuu shrieked and fell to the ground.   
"Fuu! Please stop! Fuu!!!" Ferio begged her, struggling even harder at his bonds.   
Fuu glared over her shoulder at the creature, which was shaking it's head, dazed.   
"Aaagh!" She cried, getting to her feet and rushing it again. This time, the monster's head swiveled to   
look at her with it's one good eye as it lashed out with it's sharp tail, slicing into her leg. Fuu cried out   
and fell to one knee, supporting herself with her sword, digging it into the ground.   
"Ungh!" Ferio had somehow managed to free one arm....he was still grasping his sword. Glaring in   
concentration and anger as the creature hovered over an injured Fuu, Ferio lunged the sword with all   
his strength at it. The large sword flipped through the air, lodging itself with a sickening sound in the   
monster's shoulder. It let out a pained, angry roar, turning back towards Ferio, beginning to drag itself   
in his direction. 

"No...Ferio!!!" Fuu shouted, trying to stand. She collapsed to the ground again. /No.../ She was   
desperately trying to reach him before the monster did.   
"Ferio!"   
Ferio struggled as the creature came closer. Fuu shoved her sword deeper into the ground, pulling   
herself up painfully. *I won't make it in time....* Suddenly, she noticed the gold ring on her finger. She   
remembered the day he'd given it to her....he'd saved her life that day. Now the ring was covered in   
blood. She closed her eyes, concentrating. 

*A heart that believes.....can change the world....*   
Fuu opened her eyes, a strange feeling coming over her, her eyes set with determination. 

"I'll save Ferio.../and/ Cephiro!"   
Suddenly, her heart gave her a new spell. 

"Emerald Windstorm!"   
Brilliant green windsraced toward the bat-monster, engulfing it, drowning out it's screams. With a   
bright flash, the monster was gone, nothing left but a pile of black sand.   
Fuu collapsed, unconcious, the winds holding Ferio vanishing as she fainted. He dropped to the ground   
and ran to Fuu, stumbling. "Fuu!"   
He reached her, kneeling by her and pulling her into his arms. "Fuu...."   


"She is alive," A deep voice said. Ferio gasped and looked up. A giant green robot towered above   
him, yellow eyes gazing down at him, it's great wings extended out on either side.   
"She is alive, but exhausted. I will return you both to the castle."   
Ferio's eyes widened as the Mashe knelt before him, lowering one massive claw to the ground. Ferio   
swallowed hard, then gently lifted Fuu and carried her to their ride home.... 

Fuu blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.   
"Young lady from another world...."   
"Windam!" She said, surprised. Windam was standing before her, his vast wings unfolded, looking very impressive.   
"Magic Knight, you have done well." The Mashe intoned. "You have proven the strength of your heart,   
and your desire to save Cephiro."   
Fuu gazed up at the robot. "But....how?"   
Windam's eyes glowed. "You have demonstrated strong faith and have risked your own life for the   
well-being of another. Even when faced with a dilemma, you fought with your heart. The heart decides   
all in Cephiro, and yours is exceptionally strong."   


Fuu absently touched Ferio's ring on her finger. "But what about the other concerns of my heart?"   
She couldn't help but ask. She had to know.   
"I needed to besure your heart was strong and that your determination and courage would not waver."   
Windam knelt in front of her. 

"Magic Knight of Wind. The battles ahead will determine the ultimate fate of Cephiro. Do not fear   
and, above all, do not doubt in your heart. The creature you faced in your journey was the incarnation   
of the fear and doubt in your heart."   
Fuu gasped. *That monster was from me? It could have killed---* 

"However," Windam continued. "You were able to overcome that creature by your faith and by   
your love for the prince." (Fuu blushed at this.)   
"There will be many more creatures such as this that come from Cephiro's fear...but you have already   
defeated the most challenging. Your own."   
Windam stood. "Love for your family, friends, and this land, and the faith that you hold in your heart   
are your greatest weapons. Use them well..." 

  


Fuu opened her eyes slowly, feeling sore and stiff, but otherwise fine. She sat up, realizing she was   
back in the castle, in the room she shared with Hikaru and Umi. Fuu looked around her. Umi was   
curled up in a chair, sound asleep. Hikaru was sleeping in the windowseat, Mokona snoring in her arms.   
Fuu smiled, then saw Ferio. He was sleeping sitting up, on the floor, his back against the wall and his   
sword across his lap. Fuu slipped out of bed and went over to him. 

"Healing winds...." Fuu whispered.   
A gentle soft green wind swirled around Ferio's body, healing his wounds. Ferio awoke as the winds   
vanished, their healing properties restoring his energy. He blinked, surprised, at Fuu, who stood over   
him, smiling. He grinned back and stood up.   
"I really missed that smile." He said softly.   
Fuu blushed but kept smiling. She couldn't help herself.   
He gently stroked her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried about you."   
Suddenly,. His face flushed. "And...there's something I want to say to you."   
Fuu looked at him, curious.   
"After you disappeared, I was afraid I'd lost you," He began quietly. "And when that monster was   
attacking you, I--" He paused, then looked into her eyes.   
"Fuu....what I want to say is that I've fallen in love with you." He smiled warmly.   
"I love you, Fuu."   
Fuu turned bright red, her eyes wide. Then she smiled back at him.   
"That rhymes, silly." She took his hand in both of hers, looking into his eyes tenderly.   
"I love you, too, Ferio." She said softly.   
Ferio smiled and leaned toward her. Behind them, Hikaru and Umi were awake, and had witnessed the   
whole scene. They looked at each other and smiled, both blushing a little, as Mokona slept on, the jewel   
on his forhead turning bright green once again.   
Ferio kissed Fuu gently, all the emotion he felt for her expressed in that single kiss. Fuu returned those   
feelings as she kissed him back. Then Ferio wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly for the longest   
time...... 


End file.
